User talk:Derekoe
Nothing cannot be undone Don't sweat it; the DmC page is back! I think something glitched out because you and I were both trying to undo the same change at the same time. :) Easy fix, though! I just went back and restored the page before we blew it up. Haha! Oops! --Anobi 04:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't sweat it, really. There is no need to freak out either. :) Wiki-stuff is pretty resilient, it is next to impossible to make something stick. How did you manage to delete all content accidentally is beyond me though. @Anobi: I don't know. If you were trying to do something at the same time one of you would just see "Edit conflict" notice. Like I said, wiki-stuff is pretty resilient. My signature is NOT short! 09:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Your DmC Blog post I was reading through your DmC Blog and in the top it says to leave a comment if I noticed anything, but, you have comments disabled! --Anobi 04:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I do?! O_______________________________o What the hell...? I'll fix that! Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| 05:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you think the Marvel Comics refferences are unnecesary for Trivias and Backgrounds? The people is interested in that details. Just think about it. WIKIMARCO (talk) 23:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : I think they're unnecessary. There's no inclination whatsoever that any of DMC's designs were inspired by Marvel. While it could be said that they draw similarities, there are plenty of similarities with a lot of other places, too. If we allowed the Marvel stuff, we'd also have to allow any other allusions or similarities to be listed too, and it would get WAY out of hand, and clutter up the articles. The only background stuff worth mentioning are things that were detailed by the developers, or have been acknowledged that the games draw from, like the Divine Comedy, and possibly other things involving Dante Alighieri, like that stuff about the Geulphs. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 00:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Derekoe, you can think any thing about what's necesary and what's not, and also i can, but just the others can choose who is right.WIKIMARCO (talk) 00:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I can think anything about what's necessary and what's not, and that stuff about Marvel is unnecessary, because there's no definitive proof that they have anything to do with the content in Devil May Cry, and could have come from a myriad of other places. Marvel isn't the only one, nor the first, to have lizard-men, and Marvel also wasn't the first to have mobster-like tyrants. Both of those things that you think Marvel should be cited for are things that Marvel themselves were alluding to. Keeping up junk trivia like that just invites for more junk trivia, which then clutters up articles, sometimes to the poin where the trivia sections are larger than the rest of the page. It is unnecessary information. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 01:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I repeat my last answer: Derekoe, you can think any thing about what's necesary and what's not, and also i can, but just the others can choose who is right. So stop this and wait for the opinion of the rest of the users.WIKIMARCO (talk) 01:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : Then stop reversing what I've done. Something has been deemed unnecessary and shouldn't be there until it can be proven or decided on to actually be relevant. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 01:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Etiquitte I know you're only trying to help, and you know I'm not angry, I'd just like to take a moment to remind you that edit wars are ultimately futile. It's better to open a discussion on the talk page, rather than just take down an edit repeatedly. That way, other members of the community can weigh in, and a shared decision or at least a compromise can be made. --Anobi (talk) 02:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : No worries. I'd be surprised if someone got angry about it, haha. It's just a little frustrating when my reasons were overturned simply by a "think about it," y'know? There was validity in my removal of the items, but not in his action :/ Oh well, que sera sera! Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 02:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Novel writing Since you're a writer and all, I was wondering if you participate in NaNoWriMo? --Anobi (talk) 00:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : I am not, but I'm looking into it now. One of my buddies on facebook mentioned it a bit ago, but I've been so swept up in finishing my previews and playing Dishonored that I haven't really looked into it >.< Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 00:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's cool either way. ^_^ I'll be attempting it again, and was wondering if maybe we could be writing buddies if you were tackling it. Here is my profile, if you were interested. --Anobi (talk) 00:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if I'll be cut out for it, because what I'm set on writing now is one part of a series, one that I've been sort of working on back and forth, with things that happen within this novel, and in subsequent ones >.< I'm realy meticulous at times, and a serial procrastinator, too, haha. It could ne a nice kick in the pants though, that's for sure :3 This would be my profile, I suppose. Gotta gussy it up a little. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 00:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Movesets table I recoded Revenant's table to use a sortable, hideable table. This should make them easier to navigate, and get rid of the problem of them overwhelming weapon articles with their size. If you guys don't like the aesthetics of it, feel free to tinker with it or remove the collapse code.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) You are the best editor in dmc wiki. I just want to ask if you can put the Hunter and Lilith in the enemies section alongside Mundus,Bob Barbas and Poison...I don't know how to do it :/....btw i love your blog about dmc :) keep up the good work!!!! 18:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Check out the new invisible walls episode on gametrailers...new footage of mundus and the name shielded pathos i edited :) If you find any new footage plz let me know...send me a message :) ..Thanashs (talk) 16:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC) If you know anyone who can translate this text i would appreciate it !! I'm dying o know what it says :/ if you find anything text me the result... Thanashs (talk) 16:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC) My Japanese isn't that good, unfortunately, although I can't imagine it talking about too much else that we don't already know. A lot of what we do know is things from streams and reports from gaming sites, which usually translate things from Japanese anyway. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 05:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah maybe you're right...anyway i hope someone will translate it eventually...i can't wait to see mundus in the game...i hope we will fight him in human form too...what do you think? I want to know someone elses opinion on this...let me know..Thanashs (talk) 16:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Something else i noticed in the GT preview video!! There is a moment when a young Dante is holding Eva in his hands...if you look closely on Eva you can see her heart being ripped out and in her chest the 3 eyes of Mundus forehead....also in the japanese picture i showed you,you can see Mundus on top of Dante saying...."I'll enjoy every sight while I eat your heart out".....that means a lot ;)...Thanashs (talk) 16:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice catch. That's certainly interesting. Apparently ol' Mundy likes to eat hearts. I suppose I can at least add that to his article, since we've got a translation from that. As for fighting him, I'd imaging there'll probably be a battle of him in his human form, and then of course the obligatory giant form after that. I wonder if Dante will go full DT and we get another flying segment :p Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 17:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I believe it will be as you said :D..I hope so at least :) edit mundus new information,you're a good writer :)Thanashs (talk) 17:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Done. If you could put together something to show as a reference, that would be great. Like the tranlation over the image, and a comparison of the screenshot from the video of Eva's body. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 17:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I found a translation of mundus image...can you fix it little? i'm searching for eva now...Thanashs (talk) 17:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Done :) ...if you can, edit the descriptions of the images ... i'm sure you will do it better (: Thanashs (talk) 17:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I hope mundus is a swordsman in this one :/ :P Thanashs (talk) 17:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I think it'd be more interesting if Mundus was so powerful he didn't have to use a sword, and just fought barehanded, shooting beams out of his head and blocking slashes with his hands. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 17:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) That's more like it cause he is a demon god...but i would prefer the combination of both :) also it is proven tha he can shoot beams as seen in the ney york comic con trailer..but honestly i hope we get to fight him in his human form at least and not only in a huge devil like demon :/...also have you seen the achievements ? some bosses like poison and barbas are not in there...any thought on that ? Thanashs (talk) 17:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Of course I've seen the achievement list, I've linked it to the Primer :p It's possible that the list is incomplete, and the points tallied wrong, or they don't want to give accolades for beating bosses that you would normally beat to begin with throughout the course of the game. Or it's a way to not spoil how many bosses are in the game. Could be any number of reasons, really :p Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 18:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) My though was that on the achievement are the recuring bosses of the game...I think these are all the achievements because the equal score is 1000...also have you senn mundus spawn boss? i think this is the child of lilith and it is nephilim and that lilith may be an angel for the only reason to give it birth :P Thanashs (talk) 18:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC)